


Louée soit la planche

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [192]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Surfing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Greg et Bixente surfent, et plus si affinités.





	Louée soit la planche

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un bail

Louée soit la planche

  
''N'essaye même pas de vomir dans mon océan.''

''Comme si je pouvais contrôler mon mal des transports...''

  
Greg murmura alors qu'il pouvait à peine rester avachi sur sa planche de surf, gentiment prêtée par Bixente qui l'avait tout aussi gentiment invité à découvrir le Pays Basque. Et même s'il avait l'air ridicule allongé sur sa planche en train de barboter pour ne pas vomir, il se sentait déjà bien mieux que s'il était baladé par des vagues. Bien évidemment que Bixente faisait la tête parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à suivre, mais ce n'était pas de la faute de Grégoire s'il ne supportait presque aucun moyen de transport, planche de surf inclue dans sa liste.

  
''Tu sais, je peux te regarder surfer d'ici, pas forcément besoin de t'accompagner jusqu'au bout du monde pour voir des vagues.'' Greg s'exclama en s'accrochant à sa planche, tant bien que mal

''Petite nature, le surf ne se regarde pas de loin, il se vit.''

''Mouais, mais tu ne vas pas demander à des supporters de rentrer sur le terrain pour vivre le match plus intensément.''

''Peut-être, mais le foot et le surf sont bien différents mon petit Greg, tu ne peux pas comparer rugby et aviron.''

''Mais je peux te comparer à un taré en manque de sensations fortes.''

''C'est bas Greg, c'est même blessant.'' Bixente vint le rejoindre et s'assit sur sa planche en tailleur

''C'était le but escompté.''

''Alors ça l'est encore plus, je t'ai toujours soutenu et complimenté, je t'ai offert la possibilité et c'est comme ça que je que tu me remercies ?''

''Mille excuses, ma michasse.'' Greg fit un effort pour se relever sur sa planche et pour ensuite embrasser Bixente en guise d'excuse.

  
Fin


End file.
